A Hundred Steps
by MsTickTock
Summary: One shot! Sakura and Syaoran have been couples for 6 years. Yet, Syaoran is abandoning Sakura for his career in Hong Kong. Or so she thinks... S


Disclaimer: We don't and will never own ccs. Bah.

**A Hundred Steps**

_He is late._

Sakura sighed as she finished her second cup of chocolate fudge ice cream. She had been waiting for at least half an hour. Syaoran had given her a phone call earlier in the day asking her to meet at Tsukihime Park at 4pm. Sakura flicked a glance at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently.

Why Tsukihime Park? Sakura was puzzled. Usually, only during the White Day will couples come here for a walk. Most of the time, it is deserted. The Tsukihime Park is famous for one aspect - The Hundred Steps. At the end of the park, there is a flight of steps. It is said to be more than a hundred years old, and looks the part too. Creepers line the sides of the steps and mosses stick to the edges. Looking at it makes you wonder whether it can really hold the weight of a normal adult. But the Sakura petals, freshly fallen or imprinted into the stone by footprints, gave the place a peaceful and rustic feel, completing the effect. At the top of the hundred steps, was a huge Sakura tree. Apparently, according to the widow's tale, if you confess to your love under the Sakura tree when it is in full blossom, you will stay together forever, with souls and hearts linked by chains of fairy spun silk for eternity. Sakura was skeptical about the story and so did many shrug it off after hearing it. Well, it _is _a myth after all. And they might not be true. _And it isn't true about the steps either; I counted 101 after walking twice._ Sakura thought. _Where is that guy? When I see him, I will make sure –_

The sound of heavy gasps interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around to find Syaoran red-faced from running and hair unruly from the teasing wind.

"Sorry! I was running late from a lecture - Hey! You ate without me? Hmph, I was planning to take you out for dinner." Syaoran huffed.

Sakura laughed playfully. "Geez, you were so late! I even took the liberty to count the number of steps. And guess what? There aren't 100 steps! I found 1 extra!" Sakura finished triumphantly.

"Oh, and with your mathematical prowess, I am supposed to trust you?" Syaoran stated sarcastically.

"That's…That's…" Sakura blushed. She knew her Math was never that good but she couldn't have got such a simple calculation wrong? "Well…Let's count, shall we?"

"Sure! After all, I am leaving for Hong Kong next week, who knows when I will get to tease you again?" Syaoran gave her another of his melting smiles that reminded her why she fell for such a guy in the first place.

Sakura sighed as Syaoran slipped his arm into the crook of hers. Syaoran was going back to Hong Kong for a long period because of clan duties.

_In ten days time._

Without even an ounce of remorse that he is leaving her behind. They had been dating for 6 years and he didn't even think what to do with their relationship before he left. In fact, he hadn't mentioned it at all or skipped past the topic easily.

"Three…Four…Sakura? Hey! You are spacing out!" Syaoran waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry, just thinking…" She gave a weak smile. What she really needed now was a hot cup of cocoa to think.

"Six! Ha! I remembered the first time we met! That was the day I came to Japan and felt like shit cause of the plane ride. When I was strolling in Penguin Park, I saw a girl hanging upside down from the monkey bar, lips blue from sucking too long on a monster ball! Oh, and you were so shocked to see me, you almost fell down head first and got a concussion! Ahahaha!"

"Yeah, and in the end, I managed to fight head-to-head with you!" Sakura retorted. Syaoran blushed and conked her.

"Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…Fourteen…" Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "Remember the first time we celebrated Valentine's Day together? You gave me one measly chocolate kiss…while other guys got huge boxes of hand-made cookies and chocolate."

"I was rushing a project! I forgot! Come on, at least it was a sweet night of star-gazing." Sakura said defensively, skipping up the next few steps with Syaoran finishing it in one long stride.

"Yeah…Yeah…" They continued, counting almost rhythmically.

"Twenty-three…Twenty four!" Sakura stopped. "This was the date that you confessed to me. We were having our non-denominational winter dance." _Ah…The memories._

"Yeah, after _someone_ sent so many anonymous love letters, not thinking that I will actually _recognize _her handwriting." Syaoran wriggled his eyebrows.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hit his arm playfully." Okay, I was a klutz. Happy?"

"Very much so," He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Twenty-nine…Thirty..." Sakura felt queasy. "Say, you are leaving on the thirtieth, right?"

"Mmhm."

"Syaoran, you will be leaving for a year or so right?"

"Mmhm."

"What about us?"

He lowered his head, his thick brown curls covering his eyes.

"Let's talk about that later. Come on, we have to finish counting."

He tugged on her arm before she could ask another question.

Sakura felt hot tears stinging the edges of her eyes. _Syaoran didn't even care?_ Why was he avoiding the topic? She had to know. Sakura closed her eyes. She knew Syaoran loved her more than anyone else, so she wasn't afraid of what he had to say. She was just afraid that everything was a game and Syaoran might break it off at the end of this. She didn't want the hundred steps to end, yet she wanted it to. _I don't ever want to know why. But I need to know why. _

The silence began to grow uncomfortable. "Forty-nine…Fifty…Finally!" he said. " My mum's fiftieth birthday is coming. Oh, I will visit then."

The soft mud and gravel crunched underneath their shoes, the two outwardly concentrating on their counting yet aware of only one another. Both knew what was on each other's mind, yet both didn't want to say it, knowing the feelings it will evoke._ Damn Syaoran, why can't he just tell me what he is thinking?_

"Eighty-nine…Ninety..." It was ending soon. Sakura stopped and asked, "Syaoran, let's stop this. Why are we talking about past memories and random stuff? We both know you will say it after the hundredth step. Do it now."

Syaoran looked at her anxious yet serious face._ How can I not love this girl?_ Amusedly, he skipped a few steps up. "Memories _are _important. You have to make the right choice. About us, Sakura, it has been sometime. And you know I am going to Hong Kong. So I just want to tell you are the most important person in my life."

'_Here is the break-up speech that he loves me very much and he wishes I can have a better life and will let go of me…' _Sakura thought.

"Step 97, you _are _like a dream come true."

"Step 98, so I just want to be with _you._"

"Step 99, and I will make you fall in love with _me._"

Sakura gasped. They had almost reached the top.

"Step 100; guess you were wrong after all, in _both ways,"_

_In both ways?_

He got down on a knee

_The Sakura tree was in full blossom_, _the myth._

But before she could register the full idea in her head, she heard, "Sakura Kinomoto, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Sakura turned her head back to Syaoran. Emerald met amber. Sakura scrutinized his eyes careful - mahogany, with russets of brown, and a streak of gold, sincere, true and warm.

"We will be together? In Hong Kong?"

"Of course"

"Yes." The soft whisper was carried to Syaoran's ears by the celebrating breeze.

Our first one-shot! No idea if this is the way to write a one-shot. But this is our best effort! (Story is a bit dry…yeah) Got the idea from another story. Don't remember the title though. Well, do tell us how you feel about it and hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
